legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5720795-20130501180829
ID: Durrand (IOS) Hot Sale: If u want to buy my card: 1 PP : 1ED : 2 junk rare Trading: My PP into ED: 11 PP to 10 ED BUYING: Resurrected Goddess Eostre Reg/fresh, post me ur price or send direct trade to me Xerxes the Brave - 25 pp Sk common card 25k, will pay 250k for 9 cards , 5 sk cmn ex for 1 PP/ED or 10 sk cmn for 1 PP/ED Junk rare card: 3 junk rare for 2 pp/ed PM (Activated) Deus Ex Machina ex: 6 PP/ED PM (Hunger) Zairic Antagonist: 4 PP SELLING: UR Section: FOREST Sadistic Lover Rose Queen - sold Deity Seductress Camelia - sold Isaac, Prince of Spring PM s7 - sold (Exposing) Undercover White Queen s6 -sold WATER Planet Caretaker Cheryl - 15 FIRE PM Kronos the Unjust - 420 PP each PM (Impetuous) Vampire Hunter Diethard sk4 - 85 pp PM (Impetuous) Vampire Hunter Diethard sk3 - 80 pp (Arms) Power Hungry Gilgamesh s5 - sold Zera, Artillery Goddess RM S2 - 90 each (Roam) Woden, Progression Ender s6 - 510 pp RARES section: FOREST Furcas the Wise - 3 pp Evilbound Estefania x2 - 4pp each ( 2 for 7 pp) Holy Wyvern x2 - 2 pp Forest Virtuoso Fiona - 3 pp Diplopoda Hitching Siedahx2 - 2 each Bordello Queen Lamia - 4 pp Dark Knight Dragon x2 - 4 pp Flower Deity Florence - 3 pp PM Lushgrowth Leonard - 20 PP (Or can be traded with PM (Chaos) Flameseer Apophis or PM (Vengeance) Wildfire Daemon) WATER: Mirth Caster Melrose - 3 pp Dream World Lilith - 3 pp Silent Mermaid - 3 pp Poli'ahu, Snow Goddess - 2pp Reviving Cyborg Angel - 3pp Ravine Shaman Dam - 2 pp Vagrants Asena & Answer x2 - 2 pp ea Aeolus, Master of Anemoi x2 - 5 pp ea Genius Baby Dragon x 6 - 15 each Gaunt Witch of the East x2 - 4 each Muirdris - 4 pp FIRE: Normad Sorceress Margery 2 PM (Starmaker) Nova Summoner - 5 pp Anat, Truth Waker - 5 pp PM (Ignited) Flare Wyvern - 11 pp PM (Fallen) Raum, Winged Deathlord sk2 - 8 pp PM (Liege) Shamash, War Tactician - 8 pp Icene, Icy Pillar Prince - 2 pp PM (Icebrand) Icene, Icy Pillar Prince - 6 pp Balor, Eye Keeper - 2 pp PM Enurta the Restless - 35 PP PM (Spirit Demon) Flaming Sauron - 6 pp PM (Chaos) Flameseer Apophis - 20 PP ( can be trade with PM (Vengeance) Wildfire Daemon) MBD - 2 for 1 ( just cheer me, and i will send you the trade, have lots of them!) Thanks Send me trade directly if you want or cheer, no need to reply this comment! Cheer me if the cards u are looking for doesnt exist probably is in the present list, i will send the trade, thx If you do not like the price, we can negotiate for better offer, thanks, and happy trading!